Chou HAPPY SONG
|type = Single |album = |artist = BeriKyuu |released = April 28, 2012 (digital) June 20, 2012 (CD) August 22, 2012 (Single V) September 1, 2012 (Event V) October 21, 2012 (Event V Talk) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2012 |length = 12:58 (digital), 30:41 (CD) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku (2011) |Next = |Chronology1 = Berryz Koubou Single Chronology |Last1 = Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) 28th single (2012) |Next1 = cha cha SING 29th single (2012) |Chronology2 = ℃-ute Singles Chronology |Last2 = Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 18th single (2012) |Next2 = Aitai Aitai Aitai na 19th single (2012) }} Chou HAPPY SONG (超HAPPY SONG;'' Super HAPPY SONG'') is the second single of the fusion unit made of Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute called "BeriKyuu" or "Berryz Koubou×℃-ute". This single was created when Tsunku mixed together the tracks "Because happiness" from Berryz Koubou's Ai no Album 8 and "Shiawase no Tochuu" from ℃-ute’s Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne". Although the song was originally planned to be revealed at Hello! Project's 2012 Summer Concert, fans discovered this new song in April 2012, and it was subsequently played on YouTube. The single was released on iTunes on April 28, 2012, and the physical copy of the single was released on June 20, 2012. Tracklist Digital #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu (幸せの途中; In the Middle of Happiness) - ℃-ute Regular Edition #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) DVD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Mix Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) DVD #Chou HAPPY SONG (Double Screen Ver.) Limited Edition C #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Because happiness - Berryz Koubou #Shiawase no Tochuu - Berryz Koubou #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) Limited Edition D #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG #Shiawase no Tochuu - ℃-ute #Because happiness - ℃-ute #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver.) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. Berryz Koubou vo. Iri) (Instrumental) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Single Ver. ℃-ute vo. Iri) (Instrumental) Single V #Chou HAPPY SONG (MV) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Close-up BeriKyuu Ver.) (超HAPPY SONG (Close-up ベリキューVer.)) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V (Chou HAPPY SONG) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Chou HAPPY SONG (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V (Special Talk DVD) #Tsugunaga Momoko x Suzuki Airi - Special Talk DVD ~Chou HAPPY SONG~ Featured Members *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2012.06.26 Live B♪ Concert Performances *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Song Information #Chou HAPPY SONG #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #Because Happiness #Shiawase no Tochuu Trivia *The LIVE Mix Ver. & Double Ver. are performances from "Berryz Koubou - Because happiness (4/29 @ Nakano Sun Plaza)" & "℃-ute - Shiawase no Tochuu (5/4 @ Nakato Sun Plata)". *The covers uses outfits from the albums Ai no Album 8 and Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne". *The first day sales of "Chou HAPPY SONG" were better than the overall sales of all Morning Musume singles from Onna ni Sachi Are to Ren'ai Hunter. *The single surpassed Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku in sales in its first week, making this Hello! Project Kids's highest selling single, until Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma. *An app for this single was released for Android and iOS. *At the beginning of the video, it shows the posters for Ai no Album 8 and Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" on the walls, but at the end it shows the posters for Chou Happy Song. *Current Juice=Juice member Kanazawa Tomoko entered a DAM★Tomo contest for Chou HAPPY SONG (Single ver.) and won alongside two other girls, they performed "Chou HAPPY SONG" with BeriKyuu at the Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ show on August 18 at Nakano Sunplaza as the opening act. Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 56,895 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 1,489 External Links *Official site *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Chou HAPPY SONG, Because Happiness, Shiawase no Tochuu Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:Berikyuu Singles Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Digital Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:Berikyuu DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Highest Selling Single Category:2012 Event Vs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Collaboration Single